Barney Costumes Through the Years (battybarney2014's version)
Here are the Barney costumes through the years. Barney Costumes (Appearances) 1988-1989 # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach 1990 # Waiting for Santa # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School 1991 # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney 1992 # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 1993 # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # A Very Special Delivery! # Love to Read, with Barney 1994 # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Bedtime with Barney 1995 # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Hats Off to BJ! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! # Barney Songs # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along # Let's Start a Band! # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Let's Show Respect # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! # Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1996 # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # Gone Fishing! # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Up We Go! # Barney Songs # Once Upon a Time Early 1997 # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # A Picture of Health # A Different Kind of Mystery # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # E-I-E-I-O # It's Time for Counting # Barney's Big Surprise Mid 1997 # It's Tradition # Play Ball! # All Mixed Up # Once a Pond a Time # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # All Around the World # Barney's "I Can Do" Show # Barney's Halloween Party Late 1997 Barney's Great Adventure 1998-2000 # My Party with Barney # Barney's First Adventures # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship # Sing & Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Itty Bitty Bugs # Five Kinds of Fun! 2001 # Stick with Imagination! # Sailing, Sailing # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Puttin' on a Show # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special # Let's Play Games with Barney # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Patriotic Parade # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Round and Round We Go # Our Beautiful Earth # Let's Exercise with Barney # You Can Be Anything # Barney's Beach Party # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Come on Over to Barney's House # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo 2002-2003 # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # Barney's Christmas Star # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # Splish! Splash! # Way Up in Outer Space # 'The 4 Seasons ' # My Family and Me # BJ's Really Cool House # Barney's Outdoor Fun! # Barney Songs from the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Play Piano with Me! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Picture of Friendship # Happy Mad Silly Sad # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # Let's Go for a Ride! # Let's Pretend with Barney # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! 2004-2005, 2006-2007, 2008 # Movin' and Groovin' # Now I Know My ABCs # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Ready, Set, Play! # Let's Go to the Farm # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # My Baby Brother # All About Me # That's a Home to Me # People Helping Other People # The Land of Make-Believe # Barney's Birthday # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Can You Sing That Song? # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Make Music # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Special Skills # Glad to Be Me # Arts # Airplanes # Boats # Butterflies # Bugs # Shapes # Colors # Seeing # Hearing # Movement # BJ's Snack Attack # Counting # Letters # Pets # Vets # Winter # Summer # Making Mistakes # Separation # Caring # Sharing # Playing Games # Fun with Reading # Mother Goose # Fairy Tales # Days of the Week # Rhythm # Rabbits # Ducks and Fish # Things I Can Do # Differences # Dancing # Singing # Neighborhoods # Careers # Let's Go to the Firehouse # Dino-Mite Birthday # Pistachio # Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words # Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop # The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood # The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun # The Nature of Things # The New Kid # Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden # Listen! # Lost and Found # Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney # Get Happy! # For the Fun of It # Starlight, Star Bright # Big as Barney # No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest # Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # Best in Show # The Chasep # Dream Big # That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey # The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game # What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose # BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos # A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo # The Princess and the Frog # Celebrating Around the World # Barney's Animal ABC's # Hi! I'm Riff! # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure # The Best of Barney 2009-2019 # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Let's Go on Vacation # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # Barney's Jungle Friends # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure # Let's Play Outside # Barney's Furry Friends # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Musical Zoo # I Can Do It! # Big World Adventure # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # A Super-Dee-Duper Day!